


Glazed Donut

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Did I mention rimming?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Terrible language, a single spank, glazed donut's glazed donut, gratuitous rimming, i fucken love donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “Ren, stop teasing.”Kylo ignores him. He slowly withdraws, watching Hux's pink hole grip around his cock, clinging desperately until Kylo's head pulls free with a pop. It briefly gapes open in Kylo's wake, slick and shiny, before the puffy rim puckers closed. Kylo runs the tip of his thumb over it, then pushes it inside.





	Glazed Donut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> Wow, who to thank/blame for this? It's really a team effort that made this happen.
> 
> A big shout out goes to [huxxsux](http://huxxsux.tumblr.com/) and [tired-techie](https://tired-techie.tumblr.com/), my asshole muses for this fic. The [Lube Discourse](https://tired-techie.tumblr.com/post/159968829672/isnt-lube-transparent-they-could-have-used-two) really kicked off this whole mess, and the constant talk of donuts and buttholes on twitter that I wake up to every morning from you people (huxxsux IN PARTICULAR) also shares in the blame.
> 
> The fic itself is dedicated to [gentleman-caller](https://gentleman-caller.tumblr.com/), because she demands tributes in the form of rimming fics :-D
> 
> Lastly, there is letmeputitinyourbutt for [this stunning visual](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/160285316368/hux-doesnt-fully-apreciate-being-called-kylos).
> 
> I wrote the second half of this fic while eating tasty rice pudding. I'm not sure if that's relevant.

“Ren, stop teasing.”

Kylo ignores him. He slowly withdraws, watching Hux's pink hole grip around his cock, clinging desperately until Kylo's head pulls free with a pop. It briefly gapes open in Kylo's wake, slick and shiny, before the puffy rim puckers closed. Kylo runs the tip of his thumb over it, then pushes it inside.

“So loose,” Kylo observes out loud as his thumb slides in all the way to the knuckle.

Hux squirms sweetly and tries to get a little friction by fucking back onto Kylo's thumb, but Kylo pushes him down onto the pillows that prop up his hips. He holds him there, palm pressed down just above Hux's tail bone, and withdraws his thumb to give Hux’s ass cheek a good resounding smack. Hux whimpers into the bed sheets, but Kylo knows full well that it's not from pain.

Holding Hux down, Kylo grabs his slippery dick and feeds it back into Hux’s hole. It disappears slowly inside as Hux mewls, pushing back against the press of Kylo’s hand and then scratching at the sheets in frustration when he realises he can’t. Once Kylo is fully in, his balls snugly pressed against Hux’s perineum, he stills. Hux grunts and cries and scrabbles at the sheets, desperately trying to rock against Kylo in any way he can, but Kylo just holds him there.

“Ren, please!” he begs.

Again, Kylo ignores him. He pulls out, even slower than last time, while Hux squeezes around him, as if that will somehow keep Kylo in. Of course it doesn’t. Hux’s loose ass gapes open as always when Kylo clears the entrance. He quickly pushes two fingers in before it has a chance to close and gives Hux a quick little finger fucking.

The noises Hux makes are obscene, animalistic grunts. Hux will come in no time if Kylo keeps doing this, especially if he curls his fingers a little to rub Hux’s prostate. Before he pulls his fingers out, he does just that, brushing once past the swollen gland as his fingers slide free. Hux _howls_.

“Please, Ren! Please, please!” His begging devolves to muttering “please” into the sheets over and over, first dejectedly and then full of hope as Kylo lines himself up again. He doesn’t bother to guide himself in using his hand.

Kylo doesn’t even bother to _try_. He thrusts his hips forward a little, but his slick cockhead slips and slides up the cleft of Hux’s ass instead of inside. It suddenly gives Kylo an idea. Lining his cock up Hux’s crack, Kylo quickly grabs Hux’s buttcheeks and squeezes them together. Hux has barely any ass to make this worthwhile, but sliding his dick back and forth through the well-lubricated crack still feels nice, especially as freshly waxed as it is. So smooth and slick, it shines.

“Why?” Hux protests, trying to turn to look at Kylo. “Why are you doing this?”

“You refused to add glazed donuts to the menu rotation on the _Finalizer_ ,” Kylo states impassively while angling himself so the underside of his cockhead rubs just above Hux’s hungry hole.

“ _What?!_ ” Hux tries to push himself up to his hands and knees, maybe to throw Kylo off in protest, but Kylo shoves him back down. His face hits the mattress with an _unf_.

Manhandling Hux is invigorating. Kylo ruts against his crack more urgently, still just teasing himself, then grabs his cock and lines up with Hux’s wet pink hole again and nudges himself into it in short staccato jabs. Even with Hux’s present looseness, being enveloped by his body excites him, and Kylo has to work hard not to give in and violently fuck Hux to completion like Hux so desperately craves. Instead, he pulls almost all the way out until he feels his head catch on what little grip Hux’s inner sphincter has left and holds himself there.

Hux pants like an agitated beast as his body tries to find some movement, anything to let Hux get off.

“Your exact words were, ‘If you want a glazed donut, you can make it yourself.’” Kylo quotes, not giving one modicum of an inch to Hux’s desire for friction.

“Wha-- Ahhh.” Hux’s complaint turns into relief as Kylo pulls himself almost all the way out, then pops back in.

“So that’s what I’m doing,” Kylo explains, proud of himself for maintaining a steady tone in his voice as he gently fucks Hux with no more than the head of his cock.

Hux tenses and makes a confused sound, then goes limp as Kylo picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Hux’s slippery hole. He’s careful not to go too deep. He can’t let Hux come yet, so he fucks him in short, shallow movements, watching his head disappear and reappear plunge after plunge.

“Deeper, Ren,” Hux drags out. Then, when Kylo doesn’t comply, “ _Please_! Please. I’m so close. I beg of you, please. You can have your glazed donuts, just let me come.”

The begging is music to Kylo’s dick. He holds Hux down again and pulls all the way out, leaving the tip of his cock pressed against Hux’s barely closed puffy hole. He wraps his other hand around his shaft and jerks himself, groaning at the satisfaction of finally getting some decent friction.

“No, _nonononono_ ,” Hux laments loudly. He has his head in his folded arms, almost sobbing.

“Yeah,” Kylo grunts, tightening his slicked up hand and jerking faster. He pokes his tip into Hux again, but his timing is erratic, barely there as his orgasm builds and builds until it bursts and he coats Hux’s hole copiously with viscous white fluid.

Abstaining from masturbation for two whole cycles was worth it. He spreads Hux’s cheeks with his thumbs, watching Hux’s glistening hole open up. It’s gorgeous, positively appetising with the luminous white glaze now coating the entire puffy rim. It’s already starting to drip, and Hux’s squirming and panting isn’t helping.

Kylo ducks down and licks lightly across Hux’s hole.

“Kriff!” Hux yelps.

Kylo licks again, feeling the open rim flutter against his tongue. He swirls it around, collecting all the _glaze_ he can while Hux keens below him. Without swallowing, Kylo shoves his tongue into Hux’s desperate, waiting hole as far as he can. Messily, he tongue-fucks Hux, letting the glaze smear all over his nose and chin.

“Ren!” he cries emphatically. “Ren, I--”

Hux makes a noise that would wake the dead as he comes, squeezing around Kylo’s tongue over and over. Kylo licks at him gently as he comes down, then finishes with a bite to his ass cheek before sitting up onto his knees.

He crawls up the bed, not bothering to wipe his face before plonking down with an arm around the still panting Hux. He’ll kiss Hux with his disgusting mouth later.

For now, he says softly, “I changed my mind. We don’t need glazed donuts in the canteen.”

Hux lets out a groggy “uh huh”. It’s all he can manage, even though Kylo did all of the hard work.

“I decided that I prefer having my own private supply.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join my effort in ruining all the food groups on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
